Miss you
by hinathedark
Summary: Matt Hardy hat genug davon immer nur im Schatten seines Bruders zu stehen.Er zieht nach Deutschland und erlebt dort viele lustige Sachen währenddem Jeff und Matts Freund Kane sich gewaltige Sorgen machen. SLASH Kane/Matt Undertaker/Jeff
1. Chapter 1

Es regnete. Wie die letzten Tage. Die Sonne hatte sich lange nicht mehr blicken lasse. Genauso wie in dem Herzen jenes jungen Mannes der am Fenster stand. Wie lange war es her das er seinen geliebten Bruder gesehen hatte? Er wusste es nicht mehr... Doch er wusste eins:

Er vermisste Jeff!

Wenn es ihm doch möglich wäre seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Doch es war zu spät.

Er war gegangen. Dabei war doch das einzige was er wollte das man ihn sah nicht nur Jeff Hardy's Bruder.

Immer wurde Jeff ihm vorgezogen, selbst seine sogenannten Freunde mochten ihn mehr.

Es war vor ungefähr zwei Wochen gewesen als er Jeff gesagt hatte das es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Es war für ihn einfach zu viel geworden. Alle hatten es immer nur auf seinen Bruder angelegt,so ging er zu Vince und hat seine Kündigung vorgelegt.

Das einzige was er wollte war ein neues Leben,weit weg von Jeff und seinen Freunden. Einfach nur weg. Doch nun bereute er es.

Er zog weg, genau gesagt nach Deutschland. Hier kannte ihn niemand. Wrestling war hie noch nie sehr beliebt gewesen. München hieß nun sein neues Zuhause und er wusste eins genau: Zurück würde er auf keine Fälle gehen,egal wie schrecklich es hier war denn dazu war er einfach zu stolz.

Nun musste er damit leben. Morgen würde er bei seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle anfangen. Matt hatte sich bei einem Kurierdienst beworben,so konnte er wenigstens fit bleiben. Er seufzte ergeben auf. Ja,das hatte er von seiner Sturköpfigkeit. Noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen und der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich. Es wurde langsam Zeit für ihn ins Bett zu gehen,morgen war ein langer Tag.

+bei Jeff+

Der jünger Hardy saß,den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet,in Vince's Büro. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seinen Bruder. Jeff verstand nicht warum Matt gegangen war. Hier war doch alles was der Mann brauchte,das hatte er ihm doch selbst gesagt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Chef der WWE trat ein. Vince sah den Punk mitleidig an. Er verstand sehr wohl wie dieser sich im Moment fühlte. Matt war ein netter und verständnisvoller Mensch gewesen. Sein verschwinden war ein großer Verlust für alle von ihnen.

An dem Abend an dem der Schwarzhaarige seine Kündigung eingereicht hatte hielt Vince es für einen Scherz. Der Hardy hatte,genauso wie sein Bruder,einen seltsamen als Matt in der nächsten Woche nicht zur Arbeit kam machte er sich langsam Gedanken ob der Mann es nicht ernst gemeint haben könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er dann den Vermieter angerufen und herausgefunden das Matt ausgezogen sei. McMahon kontaktierte sofort Jeff und überbrachte ihm die schlechte Neuigkeit: Sein Bruder war abgehauen,nach Deutschland...Aber in welche Stadt???

Vince begann nun zu sprechen:" Jeff,bis jetzt haben wir noch keinen genauen Wohnort deines Bruders...Doch wir wissen das er sich irgendwo in Deutschland aufhalten muss." Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf und schaute seinen Boss mit großen Augen an. „Deutschland???

Warum setzt sich Matty dahin ab???" „Das wissen wir noch nicht aber wir werden ihn auf jeden Fall zurückbringen!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet und der Bunthaarige zog sich in den Umkleideraum zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

So hier ist Kapitel 2^^

Viel Spaß damit!

Kapitel 2: Entschluss

**bei Matt**

Der nächste Morgen war gekommen und Matt setzte sich langsam auf. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar hing im ins Gesicht. Das Schlafzimmer war nicht besonders groß,wie der Rest der Wohnung. Er wollte sich nichts größeres mieten da dies zu auffällig gewesen wäre.

Der junge Mann hatte sich nun vollends aufgerichtet und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Die letzte Nacht wurde er von Alpträumen geplagt,in jedem dieser kam sein geliebter Bruder und die Anderen die er zurück lies vor. Sie verschwanden,sie starben oder beschimpften ihn.

Matt trottete in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Ja,wie er dieses koffeinhaltige Getränk liebte. Es war sein Retter,in guten sowie schlechten Zeiten. Noch einmal einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen,er wollte ja nicht zu spät zu seinem ersten Arbeitstag kommen,macht er sich fertig.

Eine frische Brise war entstanden und wehte Matt durch sein loses Haar als er die Tür hinter sich zu schloss. Er trug eine braune Jacke und eine blaue Jeans. Außerdem hatte er sich Handschuhe,Schal und Mütze eingepackt da er gehört hatte das das Wetter hier in Deutschland sehr wechselhaft sei. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Kurierdienst.

Schon wieder streiften seine Gedanken zurück nach Amerika. Wie es wohl Jeff und Glen ohne ihn erging? Glen,oder auch Kane genannt,war sein Freund. Es war die schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens sich von ihm abzuwenden. Schließlich liebte er ihn! Doch es war einfach zu viel gewesen. An dem Abend an dem Matt sich entschlossen hatte hierher zu kommen hatte er sich fürchterlich mit Glen gestritten. Der Ältere hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Geburtstag vergessen...

Der ehemalige Wrestler seufzte leise ,strich sich durch sein Haar und schaute auf. Dort vor ihm lag sein neuer Arbeitsplatz: Ein kleines,unscheinbares Häuschen das dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen könnte. Matt schloss kurz die Augen und ging mit großen Schritten in das Gebäude hinein. Sein neues Leben begann jetzt.

**bei Glen**

Das große,rote Monster fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte seinen Matty immer noch vor seinen Augen. Das letzte Mal als er ihn sah hatten sie sich gestritten. Glen tat es schrecklich Leid das er den Geburtstag seines Kleinen vergessen hatte. Matt war danach einfach verschwunden.

Am Anfang dachte er das der Jüngere einfach nur beleidigt war und sich alles wieder von selbst einrenken würde. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal das der Hardy sich davon gemacht hatte und nach ein-zwei Tagen wieder kam als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch diesmal waren es schon zwei Wochen und Glen fing an sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Was wäre wenn Matt nun wirklich abgehauen war,oder noch schlimmer;entführt worden war?

Glen vergrab seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seinen Händen. Er machte sich so große Vorwürfe, warum war er nur so blöd gewesen und hatte sich nicht wenigstens bei Matty entschuldigt... Er war einfach viel zu stur.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Der kahle Mann hob langsam seinen Blick um zu sehen wer ihn da bei seinen Gedankengängen störte. Vor ihm stand sein 'Bruder' Mark. Der große Mann hatte seinen anderen Arm um Jeff gelegt. Der Arme hatte sich an den Arm des gefürchteten Pro Wrestlers. Er gab ein einziges Bild des Elends ab. Jeffs verheulten Augen waren blutunterlaufen und unter ihnen waren große Augenringe.

Der Enigma schaute ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen an,dann sprach er mit zittriger Stimme:"Wir wissen wo Matty ist...nun jedenfalls in welchem Land er sich befindet."

Wie auf Kommando schoss Glen in die Höhe. „Wo ist mein Kleiner?" Nun sprach Mark mit ruhiger Stimme, „Er ist in Deutschland...näheres wissen wir im Moment auch noch nicht."

Für Glen war in diesem Moment das Herz stehen geblieben. Was machte er in Deutschland? Er hatte nie eine große Leidenschaft für dieses Land gezeigt. Das alles würde er später herausfinden! Jetzt hieß es erst einmal nach Deutschland zu kommen und seinen Matty zurück zu holen.

Er packte seine Tasche die neben ihm lag und ging mit Jeff und Mark hinaus. Sie alle drei wussten das nun eine Jagd beginnen würde. Denn Matt wusste schon immer wie man sich versteckte. Doch keiner von ihnen war jemand der aufgeben würde.

So, geschafft ^^

Mal sehen ob unsere lieben Freunde wirklich schaffen Matt wieder zu finden

bis dann

eure hinachan


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

So Leute,da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel^^

Tut mir Leid das ihr so lange warten musstet!

***bei Matt***

„Hey Junge,mach schon!" „Beeile dich,man!" „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit,also beweg deinen Arsch." Ungefähr so ging es den lieben langen Tag,sechs Tage pro Woche. Matt hatte wirklich nicht die netteste Partnerin abgekriegt. Ihr Name war Rose. Sie war eine wahre Meisterin darin Anderen den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Rose war eine junge,sportliche Frau die kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und sich auch nicht groß darum scherte was man über sie dachte. An seinem ersten Tag wurde sie ihm zugeteilt da er sich noch nicht so gut in München auskannte. Die Blonde erinnerte ihn sehr an sein heim,besonders als er Roses beste Freundin kennen lernte. Sie war braun-haarig,kurvig und hörte auf den Namen Julia. Matt wusste nicht warum,doch sie schien mit ihren Augen direkt in seine Seele blicken zu können.

Die Beiden waren so herzlich,so unverfälscht das er sich sofort mit ihnen anfreundete. Doch auf der Arbeit war Rose einfach nur Stress hoch zehn. Er konnte auch nicht allzu lange in ihrer Nähe ausharren. Sie erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an seinen Baby Bruder... Aber mit den Freundinnen wurde sein Leben viel einfacher. Die Beiden waren die einzigen die von seinem vorigen Leben wussten.

Eines schönen Sonntagabends hatten diese Nervensägen ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Sie wollten mit Matt ein schönes Glässchen Wein trinken und sich ein kleiner Smalltalk,aber nein,dabei blieb es war schon etwas angetrunken als sie anfingen über ihr Liebesleben zu diskutieren.

Rose,mit diesem Thema in ihrem Element,begann sofort mit ihren vielen 'heißen' Lovern zu ,man muss nicht erwähnen das sie auch schon einiges intus hatte. „Ohhhh,ich sags euch!SO einen Sixpack...hmmmmm. Ein Sadist dazu!Angekettet hat er mich,so fest das ich zwei Tage danach noch Abdrücke hatte."Der einzige Mann im Bunde lachte blonde Furie drehte sich empört zu ihm um und maulte"Was ist daran denn lustig?Das tut weh!"

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Matts Lippen breit und er sagte leise,"Zwei Tage?Das ist gar nichts!Immer wenn ich mit Glen Sex hatte,musste er mich zum Frühstück runtertragen...Die Spuren waren noch Wochen sichtbar."

Plötzlich brach der Schwarzhaarige zusammen und klammerte sich schluchzent an seinem Pulli Erinnerung kamen zurück...all seine Momente mit Glen. Die erste Begegnung bis zur Letzten...

**bei Glen**

Die drei Wrestler befanden sich momentan am Flughafen von Detroit. Sie warteten auf ihren Flug,der in zwei Stunden starten würde und sie in ein fremdes Land bringen würde. Glen wanderte unruhig im Warteraum herum.

Immer wieder streifte sein Blick seine zwei Begleiter. Jeff war ganz in Marks Mantel eingekuschelt und drückte sich noch weiter an seinen Liebhaber. Der Undertaker selbst lächelte ihn an und flüsterte beruhigende Worte ihn sein Ohr.

Wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick seinen Schatz war sein Leben große,rote Monster knurrte,was wäre wenn Matty ihn verlassen hatte weil er jemanden besseren,jüngeren gefunden hatte?Seine Augen verengten sich zu einem war er sich sicher,falls dies der Fall sein sollte,würde er den Nebenbuhler zerfetzen! Und Matt wieder mit sich nehmen,wo er hingehörte.

Sooo,das wars für heute ,ich weiß ziemlich kurz aber es folgt bald mehr

bis dann

eure hinchan


End file.
